heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling
Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling is an American animated television series that originally aired on CBS Saturday mornings from September 14, 1985 to December 6, 1986,"Hulk Hogan's Rock N' Wrestling". www.bcdb.com, April 12, 2012 with reruns airing until June 27, 1987. History Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling was animated and produced by DIC Entertainment. It featured animated adventures of popular WWF stars from the time, including its title character Hulk Hogan and his group of wrestlers fighting against a group of rogue wrestlers led by Roddy Piper. The show followed cartoon archetypes concerning good characters triumphing over evil-doers in wacky situations, typical of children's cartoons in the 1980s. Rarely referenced, wrestling was simply a device to determine the good guys from the bad guys. The wrestlers themselves appeared in the live-action segments of the show; however, they did not provide the voices for their animated counterparts. These were instead performed by professional voice actors. One recurring live-action segment was the Music video for the cover of "Land of a Thousand Dances" recorded by several WWF wrestlers for The Wrestling Album. Due to the show being animated and the longer production times that resulted, it often failed to keep pace with the events of the WWF at the time. This resulted in certain wrestlers turning heel (or, in non-wrestling terms, a villain) in regular WWF programming but remaining good guys on the cartoon and vice versa. Jimmy Snuka and Wendi Richter's likenesses were used throughout the series' run, despite both having left the WWF in mid-1985. It also depicted Hogan as having a full head of hair, as opposed to the noticeably receding hairline he sported in the ring. WWE (as the WWF was renamed in 2002 after the company lost a lawsuit against the World Wide Fund for Nature) and the Cookie Jar Entertainment division of DHX Media (who own the rights to the DIC catalogue) currently co-own the rights to the program. Characters Hulk Hogan was the leader of the faces, or good guys; consisting of Junkyard Dog, Captain Lou Albano, André the Giant, Wendi Richter, Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka, Hillbilly Jim, and Tito Santana. Roddy Piper was the leader of the heels, or bad guys; consisting of the Iron Sheik, Nikolai Volkoff, The Fabulous Moolah, Big John Studd, and Mr. Fuji. Even Bobby "The Brain" Heenan and "Mean" Gene Okerlund appeared animated in a few episodes. Music The theme to Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling is "Hulk Hogan's Theme" composed by Jim Steinman which was Hogan's entrance theme before "Real American" was adopted as Hogan's entrance theme. The vocal version of the song is called "Ravishing" which is sung by Bonnie Tyler and featured on her album Secret Dreams and Forbidden Fire. Episode list Season 1 (1985) # The Junkyard 500 / Junkenstein # The Four Legged Pickpocket # Clean Gene / André's Giant Problem # Gorilla My Dreams # Cheaters Never Prosper / Driving Me Crazy # Small But Mighty # The Wrestler's New Clothes / A Lesson in Scouting # Rock 'N Zombies # The Duke of Piperton / Robin Hulk & His Merry Wrestlers # The Last Resort # Hog Society / Wrestling Roommates # Moolah's Ugly Salon / Ballot Box Boneheads # Bucket Season 2 (1986) # Alibano and His 40 Geeks # Captain Lou's Crash Diet / Muscle Madness # 10 Little Wrestlers # Big John's Car Lot / Big Top Boobs # The Foster Wrestler # Ballet Buffoons / Battle of the Bands # Amazons Just Wanna Have Fun # The Art of Wrestling / The Blue Lagoon # The Superfly Express # Junkyard Dog's Junkyard Dog / My Fair Wrestler # Ghost Wrestlers # The Wrong Stuff # Rowdy Roddy Reforms / Three Little Hulks Voices * Brad Garrett - Hulk Hogan * Charlie Adler - Rowdy Roddy Piper * Lewis Arquette - Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka * James Avery - Junkyard Dog * Jodi Carlisle - Wendi Richter, The Fabulous Moolah * George DiCenzo - Captain Lou Albano * Ron Feinberg - André the Giant * Pat Fraley - Hillbilly Jim * Ron Gans - Nikolai Volkoff * Ernest Harada - Mr. Fuji * Aron Kincaid - The Iron Sheik * Chuck Licini - Big John Studd * Joey Pento - Tito Santana * Neil Ross - Mean Gene Okerlund References Further reading * External links * * * * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling photo gallery at WWE.com * Hulk Hogan Website Category:1985 American television series debuts Category:1986 American television series endings Category:American children's television series Category:Television series by WWE Category:CBS network shows Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Television series by DIC Entertainment Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:USA Cartoon Express Category:Fictional versions of real people